


Promises to Keep

by LucifersDominus



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dominance Struggle, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Multi, Oral Knotting, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersDominus/pseuds/LucifersDominus
Summary: A mission in South America leaves Eggsy on the brink of death, and worse, he nearly broke the most important promise he’d made to his mates, leaving them more than a little traumatized.  Now he needs not only to heal but reassure Harry and Merlin and remind them he will always keep his promises.  Every. Single. One.





	Promises to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a smutty little oneshot and then I wrote over 2k of feels first so now it’s gonna be a 3-chapter minific angsty smutfest bc I can’t write a oneshot if it would save my life let alone pick just one sex scene, so I hope you guys enjoy :D

Eggsy awoke with every nerve in his body screaming and... actual screaming?  He wasn’t entirely sure, there was such a harsh pounding in his head it could just be his own mind reacting to the pain that seemed to scream from every cell in his body.  For a moment - until he realized his mouth was taped shut - Eggsy wondered if it was he himself screaming as something hit his back and he was sent swinging wildly through the air his mind desperately trying to fight through the pain to think, panicking when his vision stayed black no matter how many times he blinked.

For one heart-stopping moment blind and off-kilter, he thought he would hit the floor and Eggsy braced every aching bit of his body for the impact. Instead of the floor though something much smaller but just as hard slammed into his stomach sending him swinging wildly again in the other direction, the sudden shift snapping his head back.  

Agony coursed through him in ever mounting waves as the beating continued for what seemed like an eternity.  Each hit jerking his head until he worried the force would snap his neck. Whoever was hitting him was strong and determined to do as much damage as possible.  

Dimly, after over a dozen hits, he realized it was something like a baseball bat hitting him, and that his eyes had been covered too so he couldn’t see what or who was around him let alone plan an escape.  

By the time it ended each breath he took was shallow and ragged, trying desperately not to stoke the fire already blazing in his chest.  Both his arms and his shoulders were screaming from the strain of his hanging body weight. Even if Eggsy could get down he wasn’t in any shape to fight, but since he wasn’t being beaten anymore maybe he wouldn’t have to - if his captors had at least left the room he could try and get someplace hidden enough to regain his strength.

Desperately Eggsy tried to take full stock of his injuries, to figure out where he was, plot an escape no matter how impossible.  He had a promise to keep, no matter what and an image of his mates sprang to his mind.

He had to figure a way out of this mess.

Too bad it felt like his brain was made of cold black molasses, his thoughts so jumbled and slow he couldn’t put two together for long before he would nearly pass out, having to jerk himself using the pain to stay awake.  The harder he tried though the harder it got, and each time it was longer and longer before he could force himself to move.

All that time the screaming seemed to be getting… louder? Closer?

Eggsy was still trying to figure out if it was real or just in his head when he passed out again.

  
  
  
  


The next time Eggsy woke up he was still in tremendous pain, but he could feel he was unrestrained, laying against something soft, a faint rhythmic beeping dimly registering on the back of his mind. He struggled to focus through the cloud of his pain and exhaustion, and he quickly took stock of his position and where the pain was concentrated.  Shoulders. His stomach and ribs. The rhythmic searing pulse of his left knee was going to make walking difficult, but he’d once managed to run three miles with a crushed foot.

Eggsy’s head was still pounding and nausea was quickly swirling up the more he focused on his pain, threatening to make him pass out again.  Carefully regulating his breathing, he fought against the comforting temptation of unconsciousness and cracked one eye open to blinding light and swallowed down a whimper.

“Relax, my dear, you are safe I promise,” Oh.

_Oh_.  

Eggsy closed his eyes.  He knew that voice, adored the man attached to it more than words could ever describe, and he couldn’t help turning his head towards Harry whimpering openly now.

“Oh, that’s enough of that, lad,”  There was a click, and if Eggsy had any energy he’d have growled, as it was he knew he must have made a face when Merlin’s low chuckle settled over him, easing a part of his soul.

Eggsy hated when Merlin called him lad and the bald omega was well aware of that fact, he was also aware Eggsy would be tempted to try and sit up and tell him so, and another click sounded before he leaned down whispering in Eggsy’s ear, “Ye focus on getting better, lad, so ye can remind me of my place,”

Eggsy knew those clicks must have been morphine as the pain eased and he was so quickly slipping back under he barely heard Harry’s reprimanding, “Merlin.”

“Just giving the lad a little encouragement,”

The last thought in Eggsy’s mind was of the shit-eating grin he knew Merlin was wearing, and the fond if exasperated eye roll Harry would be giving him back.

  
  
  
  


Eggsy spent the better part of three weeks in and out of consciousness and emergency surgeries.  The torture had massively messed up his shoulders and bruised most of his guts and in his dehydrated and weakened state an infection had swept through him like wildfire.  Thankfully he barely remembered any of the specifics, it was all just a blur of pain and darkness until his fever finally broke.

Most of his time since was still spent sleeping, but that was mostly by choice.  Choice heavily influenced by the bone-deep exhaustion of having nearly died more than a few times and a heady cocktail of painkillers and medicine, but still technically a choice.  Eggsy could stay up for periods of time when he wanted to, usually when he would be awakened by his mates.

Since regaining proper consciousness at least once a day he’d be woken up by Merlin swearing at one agent or another, half of the room having been having long since been turned into a temporary office as the omega refused to leave his alpha mate’s side, all but abandoning whatever he was doing each time Eggsy awoke to take care of him personally as much as he possibly could and watching the doctors and nurses like a hawk for what he couldn’t.  Eggsy would stay awake when that happened, at least long enough to soothe Merlin what little he could while unable to so much as sit up.

Or, late at night, it would be Harry reading aloud to him from one poetry book or another that woke Eggsy up. Harry’s hand gently settled over Eggsy’s as he read, the touch almost painfully light and careful until he woke up and turned his over to tangle their fingers together.  

That was a far more rare occurrence, Harry’s duties as Arthur too important to shove off any longer now that Eggsy was out of immediate danger and no space was left in the small room for him to work.  It was always so soothing when Harry joined them, even Merlin quieted in his corner to listen, or wandered over if he could hand his agent off to another handler, taking up his spot on Eggsy’s other side, raising Eggsy’s other hand up to press against his mouth so he could place soft lingering kisses against the knuckles until Eggsy drifted back off.

About a week after his fever broke the sadistic fucks that Kingsman employed as doctors started weaning him off the good meds, and it was far harder to sleep not to mention breath.  They were all very quick to assure him the pain should begin tapering off on it’s own, that he was ‘healing very well now’ and yammering on about ‘no permanent debilitating damage’ and ‘needing to start getting up and about before your muscles atrophy’ all of which Eggsy knew logically was correct but the first time he was sat up and he almost blacked out from the pain he’d sworn a blue streak so harsh if his mom had heard she’d have had his mouth washed out with soap.

Twice.

Merlin wasn’t happy either, he was omega yes but before that -at least here at work- he was the tech master and head handler and a terrifying force to be reckoned with especially where his mates were concerned.  It made Eggsy smile every time he heard those little growls when Merlin would shove someone to the side muttering about incompetence at the same time his eyes swept slowly over Eggsy’s form, the concern and worry dripping from their dark depths.  If Eggsy played up his pain just the tiniest bit to have Merlin fret over him a little more he figured it was only fair after what he’d been through.

Harry was quieter about his displeasure and in his care of Eggsy.  A nurse that pushed too hard and nearly dropped Eggsy while trying to help him walk was suddenly removed from his team; he’d complained about the shit jello options and suddenly a whole array was delivered to his room to choose from alongside sinfully good gourmet broths; blankets from their nest at home made their way onto his bed which had been changed out shortly after he’d started being able to get up for longer than five minutes for a wider one.  

A bed just wide enough that after another week as the pain finally started to truly fade and Eggsy didn’t wince at every tiny touch and movement he woke up in the dark to Merlin and Harry pressed close to his sides, carefully keeping their weight off of him even as they buried their faces against him.  For a moment in that pleasurable haze of their heat and scent, Eggsy thought he was back home, that the last few months and everything that happened in them was just some horrific nightmare.

Then the soft beeping of his heart monitor and the ever-present sharp scent of antiseptic cut into his senses, breaking the fantasy.

“Hey,” Eggsy whispered, laughing a little, “Is it not bad enough you two hog the bed at home, you gotta steal my sickbed too?”

“My apologies,” Harry murmured against his skin, his hand tightening a little where it rested on Eggsy’s chest, “We didn’t mean to wake yo-”

“Shhh, no none of that Haz…” Eggsy pressed a kiss to the top of Harry’s head, wiggling till he could sort of wrap his arms around his mates, pushing down the way it put pressure on his still smarting shoulders for how good, how _right_ , it felt after so long, “This is good... I missed this, missed you two, my perfect mates,”

Merlin settled better against him, still careful to keep his weight off, voice rough with unshed tears, “Aye, we missed ye too… nearly tore those damn forests down to find ye when ye didn’t make rendezvous,”

“And there I was thinking that a mission had gone well for once,” Eggsy joked lightly, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s head as well, “It’s alright, I’m here now yeah? Came back to ya just as I promised I would,”

“Yes, but in deplorable condition, really Eggsy you must be more careful,” There was a slowly gathering wet spot against his neck from where Harry pressed against him.  

Eggsy knew better than to mention it and just focused on radiating comforting pheromones, feeling his omegas relax against him as he murmured, “I’m sorry, I will be, I promise,”

The omegas’ arms tightened against him again, and the brief flash of pain was more than worth it for how it sank their heat deeper into him.  The scent of their relief and comfort more soothing than any painkiller anyway.

None of them wanted to go back to sleep and they could all feel it, a low thrum of energy arching between them as Eggsy’s hands unconsciously starting to stroke up and down their backs slowly, murmuring encouragements when they began to press small open mouth kisses against the skin of his neck.  Nosing against his mating glands, scenting him and sighing.

Eggsy carefully worked his hands underneath their shirts, needing the feel of their skin under his fingers even if he couldn’t do anything else and his sweet, needy mates moaned against him, arching up into his touch.

“We should stop,” Harry’s voice was barely audible, his hand betraying his words as it dipped low, bumping against Merlin’s a hair's breadth from Eggsy’s quickly filling cock, the both of them reaching for the hem of his gown, “You-”

“May just die of need if you stop,” Eggsy spoke just as quietly, scared in the dark to break this spell, this urge to reassure himself and his mates of their bond, needing their hands against him more than he needed to breathe.

“Well then we better not stop,” Merlin chuckled, low and dark, his hand finding the inside of Eggsy’s thigh teasing tracing up and down as he tilted his head up to place kisses along the edge of Eggsy’s jaw, always stopping just before reaching Eggsy's cock and pulling a growl from the alpha.

Harry raised himself just enough to reach Eggsy’s lips, the touch hesitant until Eggsy pressed up into it tongue sweeping out and demanding entrance that Harry quickly gave, the omega shuddering as Eggsy took quick easy control of the kiss, bring his hand up to tangle in Harry’s sinfully soft hair.  His grip wasn’t the strongest, there was still a lot of his strength left to return but Harry didn’t seem to notice or mind, whining into Eggsy’s mouth and rolling his hips against the alpha’s thigh desperate for friction against his swollen cock.

Breaking the kiss, Eggsy panted out, “Naked. Both of you. Now”

Somehow Merlin had already shed his pants and Eggsy didn't even try to figure out when that had happened just took a searing kiss from him, biting into the tech master’s plush lower lip and nearly purring as he felt him jerk against him.  Precome dripping from the head of Merlin’s cock to coat his hip, easing the way for the omega’s thrusts.

Around them the scent of their arousal grew, thick and heady, as Harry returned to his side mouthing at Eggsy’s neck as his soft hand wrapped around Eggsy's aching length without hesitation, the beginning of the alpha's knot already forming at the base.  A bare second later Merlin’s joined his and Eggsy bucked up, gasping for breath as pure pleasure raced through him, his hand moved to grip his mates tighter, leaving scratches down their backs.

“Use your slick,” It was a command, pure and simple, and the absence of their hands for a moment gave Eggsy a breath to get some control of himself.  Bring himself back from the brink of orgasm that they'd so quickly pushed him to. Eggsy knew no matter what none of them were going to last long but still, he wanted to savor this as much as he could.

Then their hands were back and the heavy increase in the potent sweet scent of their slick hit him a moment before sensation took all rational thought from his head.  

It was heavenly, wet and tight and filthy in the best way, their scents all entwining around him the sound of it mixing with their moans and echoing through the room.  The omegas knew exactly how to grip and stroke him to push him right back to the brink, having plenty of practice in the past there was no fumbling, no awkward movements, as the two of them focused on pleasing their alpha.  

The searing heat of them frantically rutting against his hips, the thrill of precum smearing against his skin pushed him higher and higher.  As eager as he was to cum, to feel them cum against him, a part of Eggsy wanted this to never end.

Suddenly the warmth of their mouths against his neck disappeared and he forced his eyes open and moaned at the sight of them now kissing inches away from him, open mouth and obscenely arousing together. It was just what he needed to go over the brink into orgasm, splashing so hard it hit Merlin’s cheek and he turned his head so Eggsy could watch Harry lick it clean with a moan before returning to their kiss.  Merlin’s hand slipped down one last time before wrapping tightly around Eggsy’s knot forcing another spurt of cum out of the alpha just as he felt heat spill against both his thighs.

Breathing heavily, Eggsy gentled his hands unable to speak as he pulled them closer, eyes suddenly impossibly heavy and mind blank in the face of his pleasure, contentment and comfort pouring from his mate making him purr. One last shudder wracked him as he watched Harry raise his dripping hand up and began cleaning it up with his tongue lazily, the omega’s hips pressing against Eggsy again as Merlin joined him their tongues tangling together as they shared.

Eggsy took that sight with him to sleep, a content smile across his face, soul thrumming from the renewal of their bond.  


End file.
